Into the Human World(Pit x Viridi)
by Baozi'sFanficDaisy
Summary: Pit,Dark Pt,and Viridi were forced onto a mission by Palutena: They must observe the human world. With Viridi's serious hate for humans, it's almost impossible. Join the gang of three on their experience as high-school freshman. What are the true reasons for this? Pit X Viridi. I don't think there are any spoilers...*my first fanfic. any wrong info?Please tell me!Hope you enjoy!*
1. Chapter 1

**Viridi's POV**

To be completely honest, being a goddess is no easy task.

At least, if there's a Palutena above you.

It has only been a little while since we defeated Hades. And now she wants to send Pit on a "mission". And may I remind you, I'm _part_ of it. I don't want to be, but how could I refuse? She had some pretty good reasons.

It all started that one day when I was casually eating breakfast, like any other goddess would.

"Good Morning, Viridi!" I suddenly heard. I spun around to see Palutena standing at the doorway.

"I see. Stalking? Well, go find someone else." I could say I was grumpy that day, but that's a pretty big lie. I was furious that she decided to bring her 'stalking buddy' to see me with my bedhead, sloppily eating breakfast.

 _Pit_.

AKA the most stupidest, annoyingest kid in the world? So stupid that I freakin' just said _annoyingest_ even though it isn't a word.

" _Heeeeeeeey_ , Viridi…" Pit said with an awkward wave.

I snorted. "You mean _The Great Goddess Viridi_ or _Lady Viridi_?"

"Uh…no. _Just_ Viridi."

"Now, now," Palutena interrupted with her grin (I hate her grin), "you can continue the conversation later. I have a mission for you!"

I choked on all of my beautiful breakfast and spit it out on my glorious table. "A mission? Why don't you ask that _thing_ " I growled, glaring at Pit, "to do it for you? I am a _goddess_ , may I remind you. And you are too. So go do it yourself."

"Ah, but I can't," Palutena said with a sigh, "I'm afraid my _godly features_ are too un-human." Once more with the choking. Except this time, on _air_.

"First of all, it's _inhumane_ , not _un-human_. Second of all, what the heck do _humans_ have to do with anything?"

"They have to do with everything." Palutena explained, circling my room. I remind you, _my_ room.

"What? Did you finally decide it's time to destroy them?"

"No!" She exclaimed, shaking her head, "You have to do something _with_ the humans. That's what!"

Is it possible to choke 3 times in a row? Apparently. Because I choked. Again.

"Here's the plan," Palutena grinned (3 times and I'm already sick of it), "I want to know more about the human world."

"Why don't you do that with your _all-seeing eyes_?" I replied. And then I realize Pit hasn't said anything. Actually, that's good, because if he did, I would have to deal with hearing his _obnoxious_ voice.

"Shh! Let me explain, okay? I want you, Pit, and Pittoo to go down and examine the world down there."

"Lady Palutena, no one can control Pittoo," Pit said.

"Don't call me that." I spun around once more, this time to see Pittoo (at least he's less stupid that Pit). And that gives me a serious question to answer. How the heck do people randomly show up in my room?

"Okay, _Dark Pit_ ," Palutena said with a bit of annoyance, "I'll explain the plan all over again. You all will act human. And report to me what goes on down there."

And I choke a 4th time. Wow.

"I _am not_ pretending to be _human_." It's true. I don't want to.

"Well, too bad. You _will_." Palutena put her hands on her hips.

"Well, what're you going to say to convince me?"

"There's a 'clean up the planet' convention thing happening for the whole month. I thought you'd love cleaning up your prized possession. Maybe you can convince the humans to."

Yup. That's how it came to be. And yes. Dark Pit agreed to go as long as he could stay away from Pit. And I honestly get why.

And now to the real story.

 **Pit's POV**

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, leaning on the wall.

"I want to go to the ground directly below us," Pittoo suggested. Whoops, I meant Dark Pit. It's going to take some time to get used to that name…

"I say America," Viridi said. More like commanded.

"Really?" I replied, putting my hands behind my head, "I was thinking South Korea."

Viridi choked (maybe the 20th time? Let's just say, she's been choking a lot lately). "There is no way. Look, I'm the goddess here."

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, my hands balling up into fists by my side, "Well, I'm the _angel_ here!"

"Hey, hey. Hold up." Dark (okay, maybe the new name isn't too hard) lifted his hand as in to show 'stop', "what are we even going to wear? I mean, there's no way we'd go in…" he looked down at his clothes then back at me, " _these_."

"Yeah, the names too," Viridi stated, "like I'll call myself Violet or something…as long as it's different from 'Viridi'," Viridi stated.

"Well, first comes first. Clothes," I explained, "I heard there's a thing the humans call a _hoodie_. I'd really like to try it out. But the serious question is: what will we do with the wings?"

"Are humans stupid enough to think they're… _robotic_?" Dark questioned.

"Yup. That's why I want to kill them," Viridi answered.

"Well, then let's try on new outfits!" we chanted together.

Here's the idea. I had an _awesome_ warm thingy that almost makes me feel like I'm in a hot spring ALL THE TIME. What was it called? Yeah, a _hoodie_. A white one to match my…*cough cough* _robotic_ wings. Dark with a similar thing, just…darker. And then we had _jeans_. You know, those…pants that are….indescribable. Hopefully you _do_ know what I mean.

And Viridi.

She was wearing a very loose white button down shirt. Kinda loose to the point where it seemed…revealing….

Nope. Scratch that. Never said it. Never.

So this white shirt, again with the jeans, and, well, a green sweater. It was one of those short sleeved sweaters, though, so it…

I really hope you get it.

With Viridi as Victoria, Dark as Dylan (wherever the heck he found that name, I will forever wonder) and me as…well, I'm _Peter_.

And we are going to America. The plan is we come back to Skyworld every day and report about the human world. And what would sitting there and doing nothing help us learn about the human world?

We aren't going to sit and do nothing.

Dark, Viridi and I.

We're going to high-school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to** Branchwing **for being the first to review and follow! I give you a special thanks!**

 **Pit's POV**

So. Viridi doesn't look like a freshman, right?

That's probably what you think.

Well, that was _before_ the transformation.

The basic idea? She's hot.

That's weird coming from me, but it's TRUE. She's taller and _certainly_ has more of a _figure_ …if you know what I mean. I won't go in total detail or who knows what might happen to me.

Dark, Viridi and I entered the schools door to be greeted by loving friends.

Just kidding.

"Watch where you're going, shorty!" this kid growled at Viridi as we walked past him.

"It was just a little shove," she mumbled, rolling her eyes, "you human scum."

" _Human scum_? What're you then, a goddess? I doubt that. If you want to survive in this school, learn some manners."

"For your information," she snapped, "I actually _am_ a-" I slapped my hand over her mouth and a massive jolt went through me. Why? Number one, I was touching a _goddess_. And number two? She bit me. My poor hand! I yelped and pulled my hand back.

"Ouch." I groaned. Dark smirked and crossed his arms.

"Let me handle this," he whispered, then turning to the kid and saying, "She comes from a rich family, so technically, she _is_ a goddess." I raised a brow at his explanation.

"Well, goddesses are supposed to be _beautiful_ and _kind_. Yup," he rolled his eyes with pure sarcasm, "she's a _goddess_ alright."

"Hey!" I suddenly exclaimed. I don't think I was supposed to. And I don't even know why. "Look Mr. Fellow Senior, that's _not_ how you talk to ladies!"

He glared daggers at me. " _Fellow Senior_? I'm a freshman."

Yup. What is this called? Yeah. Mind blown. This kid is tall, huge, anything that describes a senior. And he's a _freshman_?"

"U-uh, sorry bro!" I apologized, lifting my hands a little bit, "white wings, you see? I surrender!"

"Well, I'll rip those stupid robotic wings right off your back in a matter of seconds if you don't back off! I'd _love_ to see the wiring."

I gulped and looked at Dark who gave me this face that said, ' _I'll handle this._ '

I grabbed Viridi's hand and dragged her the farthest I could away from that guy.

"Pit! Where are you taking me? You can't touch a _goddess_!"

"Shh! You don't want to blow our cover, Viri-umm, _Victoria_!"

"Ha. Yeah, _Peter_ ," she rolled her eyes with sarcasm like our fellow _freshman,_ not senior, did, "I'm still wondering why I accepted to this anyway."

"Hey, look!" I pointed out, changing the topic, "Its Dylan! Waiting for us at the front of our…our…" What was the word?

"Homeroom. Advisory." Viridi muttered.

"Yeah, I meant that."

 **Viridi's POV**

High-school experience? Not going too well.

Pit. Touched. Me.

Now I may sound like I'm girly while saying this, but heck is it true.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew.

Ew.

Just…no! And I had to bite his disgusting hand! I can still taste the hot-spring-y angel pizazz. Ew.

I kept glaring at him in class. First of all, because I think he's lost. Second of all, our first class is English, and, well, the teacher said ' _It's the first day, so we'll take it easy and read a story together'_. She's a bit easygoing, I see.

Oh, and you know what story it was?

The wonderful story of _Icarus_.

"Okay, class, this the story of Icarus. Peter, care to read it for us?"

I turned to him. I know he can read, but his skill is…not bad, but not good. Right in the middle. I hope he can come up with an excuse, because I know this story of ours will throw him off even more.

"S-sorry, Ma'am," he stuttered, "I-I have dyslexia." Fully prepared? Well, that caught me by surprise.

"You do?" she stated. It wasn't a question.

"Y-yes!"

"Hmm. I'll have to see. But I'll let you go for now."

"But Ma'am, if you can't see, then how do you write on the board? I haven't heard of brail boards before." Oh no. You have to give it to him, Pit can give some smart answers at times. The class gave little giggles and it spread like an epidemic, soon the whole class was having a laughing fit.

"Shh! Okay, Victoria, why don't _you_ read it?"

"Sure," I replied, "Icarus' father Daedalus, a talented craftsman, built the Labyrinth for the King to imprison the half man half bull beastly creature. The king imprisoned Daedalus in the labyrinth for giving Minos's daughter a ball of string to help the enemy of his to survive the Labyrinth and defeat the beast. Daedalus made two pairs of wings out of wax and feathers for him and his son. He tried his wings first, but before leaving the island, he had warned his son not to fly too close to the sun."

I glanced at Pit, who was just staring at the paper with wide eyes. I continued.

"Icarus loved flying so much that he flew into the sky but in the process he came too close to the sun, which melted the wax. Icarus kept flapping his wings but realized that he had no feathers. Icarus fell into the sea."

"That was quite short," the teacher admitted, "but what can we learn from it?"

That kid who I bumped into in the morning decided to answer. "He was stupid and greedy, that's why he died." The teacher and I shrugged in unison as he said it. I was about to reply when Pit stood up and banged his hands on the desk.

"You have to look from both sides of the story!" His wings were flapping like crazy and everyone stared in awe at them.

"Now this is what I wanted," the teacher said with a smile, "a debate."

"If he was selfish and mean, he would have done something else, like stealing his dad's wings or something!"

"Well, either way, he was careless." The kid replied.

"Careless? What if there was a fault in his wings? Have you not seen the pictures given?" Pit yelled, waving the paper covered in pictures in the air, "there's always something different about Icarus' wings! Maybe there was a mistake which his dad didn't notice!"

"Oh yeah? His dad tested the wings!"

"He tested only _his own_ wings!"

"No, he tested both!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I stood up slowly and walked in between them. "You make inferences according to text. The text says 'He tried _his_ wings first', so, sadly to admit, we don't have enough information to say it was all Icarus' carelessness which led to the incident."

"Who the heck are you?!" He bellowed (fancy new word, eh?).

"I'm Victoria," I said with a fake smile, "Victoria. And you?"

"Bob, thank you very much!" I shivered. Dude, whose parents are cruel enough to name a kid _Bob_ **(no offence the Bobs out there. This is not meant to offend you.)**?

"Nice _name_."

"You rude idiot!"

"Good riddance, human scum! The world's better off without you!"

"You little-" And suddenly, the bell rang. I grabbed my belongings and flipped my hair as I walked out. A group of girls followed me.

"Oh. My. Goshes. You're AWESOME! No one is willing to stand up to Bob! Not even _guys_!"

"Oh. Good to know. Now, where are those two?" I muttered, scanning the hallway. Abruptly, Pit stumbled out of a different hall and- wait. Is that a _girl_ hugging him?

"Oh Petey! I love love love you!" I scowled in disgust. Who would ever like a guy like him? And then she said and did the unforgivable. "You're so CUTE!" she said, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.

He stood there in confusion.

"Peter!" I yelled across the hall, "my buddy!" Why am I acting like this all of a sudden?

"Victoria! My baby!" I stopped in my tracks. Did he say…?

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'Victoria, my buddy!' Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, I thought I heard something else."

I looked at that girl one more time before dashing to my locker.

Ugh, the human life has ruined my image, poor eyes (the sight of that kid…ugh), and now my hearing. Maybe I should quit. Yeah, I should totally quit. Why was I doing this in the first place?

 **Pit's POV**

I angrily stormed out of the room and headed to my locker.

"Hey kid." Someone suddenly said. I turned my head to see a familiar face.

"Phosphora?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Then why…?"

"Just wanted to see my cutie on his first day." I groaned.

"No."

"Mmm, I see. Playing hard to get? You don't really know how easy it is, do you?"

"Bye." I said, slamming my locker shut.

And that was it, she was gone. Then, as I turned the corner to meet up with Viridi, a girl popped up and hugged me. There was something awfully familiar about her, but heck. She's weird. "Get off me." I ordered.

"Oh Petey! I love love love you!" "You're so CUTE!" she said, leaning in and pecking me on the cheek.

I stood there in confusion. I don't even know her. Why would she…?

"Peter!" Viridi yelled across the hall, "my buddy!" Back to the girl I don't even know: Why is she still on me?

"Victoria! My buddy!" Viridi suddenly stopped. What? Did I say something weird?

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'Victoria, my buddy!' Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, I thought I heard something else."

I shrugged it off. What else could she hear anyway?

The girl I don't know ran off, but before entering her room (which was right next to the one I was going to) she smiled and said, "by the way, my name is Fiona!"

And I stood there.

"Pit, we're going to be late!" Viridi hissed, dragging Dark and I to the room.

I sighed still wondering a question that needs to be answered:

Who is Fiona, and what the heck does she want from me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Viridi's POV**

Math. Yay. This first day is going great.

 _Not_.

Look, it's not that I hate math or anything. I'm not scared of failing, because, duh, I'm a _goddess_. I can do anything! But why did Palutena pick the hardest?

"What class next?" Pit asked me, looking over my shoulder too see the schedule paper in my hands. I smacked his face away.

"Math," Dark said with a scowl.

"Really? What _kind_ of math?" Pit questioned.

I sighed and waved the paper in his face. "Algebra _2._ "

Pit's nose scrunched up a little. "Why _that_? Lady Palutena could've picked Geometry or just Algebra."

"Well, you'd fail either way," I insulted.

"No! How do you think Dar- I mean, Dylan would know Algebra if _I_ didn't?" I just punched his shoulder and continued on my way.

Boring stuff for what seems like forever. And then: lunch.

"Where you wanna sit?" I asked Pit, unemotionally.

"Examine the people," Dark answered, "no girls and boys sitting together."

"There's no way in hell I will sit next to one of those girls!" I exclaimed.

"Well, too bad," Pit replied with his usual annoying _deal with it_ tone. Ugh. Please, someone explain what's likeable about him. Because no matter how hard I think, it doesn't come to me.

I plopped down at a table where no one else was, when a girl came up to me with a smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Julia. Is it okay if I sit here?"

 **Pit's POV**

This kid named Bob is getting on my nerve.

I was just casually sitting with Pittoo when he sat next to me.

"Look, kid," he scowled, "you'd better let me sit here, or-"

"I never said no!" I answered. Look, this big guy gives me shivers. I don't know what it is about him, but he's so…weird.

"Who said you could cut me off?!" He roared.

"S-sorry, man, I'm just…not…" How to explain, how to explain… I looked at Dark, hoping he could help me out in the situation, but all he did was shrug and continue with whatever the heck he was doing.

"You think you're cool?"

"N-no, I d-don't…?"

"You're messing with the wrong person."

"B-but I said-" I was seriously scared now. Yup, I defeated the god of death but I freakin' can't stand up to this kid.

"I bet you can't throw a punch."

"I-I-"

"I bet you can't have a girl like you."

And there comes Fiona to the rescue. I didn't even know she had the same Lunch as me, but…

"Hello Petey!" I flinched at the nickname.

"H-hi!" Bob stuttered, blushing. Well, somebody has a serious crush.

"Oh hey," she said, giving a little wave, then giving me a hug, "I can't even explain how cute you are!"

"F-Fiona…I don't even know you…" I honestly explained.

"Oh Petey, don't say that!" She laughed. I turned to find Viridi, but she seemed totally into the conversation she was having with some other girl.

"U-uh, I have to tell my…friend something!" I made a fast-walk for it. "Viridi!" I tapped her shoulder. She spun around and frowned.

"What do you want?" She asked, annoyed.

"I'm kinda lost, I need help. How do I-"

"Hey kid!" that voice said behind me, "no running away!" It was, sadly, Bob's voice.

"Yes, sweetie! Don't run away, it makes me feel bad…" And that's Fiona.

"Hey, back off!" Viridi stood up and slammed her fist on the table, "I'm the only one who gets to pick on him!"

"H-heh?" I managed. I'm just confused now.

"Oh really?" Bob shouted, face to face with her, "Well, maybe we'll just have to see who is more _worthy_!" Okay, now this is really getting out of hand. Pittoo handed me a tray to shield my head, and then, all the food went flying everywhere. I've heard of food fights in movies, I've never seen one, let alone been part of one.

It all started when Viridi snatched cake from the girl next to her. She flung it at Bob, with her usual _un_ -grace and _un_ -beauty. Look, she just didn't seem as godly as you'd think she'd be. But then again, she's never acted godly before…

I shielded my magnificent face from that tiny grape trying to find its way to my eye. "Oh Pete!" A sudden cry came out, "I'll save you!" Fiona leaped in front of me, when an apple hit her stomach. She fell back into my arms. I saw Viridi scowl and continue throwing random things. Soon, everyone in the room was into it. I silently dragged Fiona to the nurse's office. She passed out or something.

No one was there. I looked around after setting Fiona on the bed, but nope. No one there.

I suddenly felt arms wrap around my neck. "Oh Pete, you're so cute."

"W-What?!" I mentally freaked out. Of course this was some kind of plot. She wants to be alone, with me. WHERE IS LADY PALUTENA WHEN YOU NEED HER?!

 _Pit, I'm right here._

 _ **Lady Palutena?**_

 _Yup. Look, here's the information I can give._

 _ **I thought you didn't know much about the human world.**_

 _Oh, I know some stuff. Pit, she's different._

 _ **What's that supposed to mean?!**_

 _Bye._

 _ **Wait!**_

But she was gone.

"Oh, Pete. Now you-"

Abruptly, the door flew open.

"Pit! We're going to be late for next class!" scolded Viridi's harsh voice. Oh, thank goodness she came. She dragged me out, muttering things under her breath.

Oh well.

This is awkward.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter was terrible. Any ideas? Please help me! But thanks for the reviews, everyone, you guys made my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pit's POV**

Finally, where I belong.

The day was long and not that fun. I'd have to say, I think I was expecting more. Like, I don't know, a nice feel to it. Now I can finally tell why mortals hate this so much.

"Good afternoon, Pit!" I heard. I turned my head to see Lady Palutena with her killer grin still smack-dab on her face. "How was your day?"

"Bad," I answered, "very, _very_ bad." It was no lie. I have a bully on my wings and a too-deeply-in-love-woman-lady as well. Of course this was terrible.

"Oh, is that so…"

"Yes, it _is_ so."

"I assume that there is a girl on your tail. What's her name, the one I helped you with? Ah, yes, Fiona."

"First of all, Lady Palutena, I have no tail. Second of all, _I don't get anything anymore._ Okay, like, I get you're all seeing and stuff, but you could help for real once in a while."

"But Pit, I _do_ help you for real."

I gave her a signature snort (learned from Viridi). _Aaaaaaaaand_ the unexpected happens.

I felt long arms embrace me. Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Lady Palutena is _hugging_ me. Freaking hugging me. And she's a goddess.

It was like I've been hugged by her before. I don't recall it, but hey. Who cares!

In case you didn't know, many people have come to the weird conclusion that I was into Lady Palutena. I'd like to say I don't really feel the way they expect me to. But honestly, I'm not too sure.

She pulled away, that grin still on her face. I just blushed and headed away. I shivered. She may be heavenly, but that was awfully weird. And that grin.

That grin.

It gives me a feeling she knows what's going on when I'm on Earth. Even more than I do myself. But then again, she _is_ all seeing.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"Phosphora?" Palutena called. She turned her head to see her, leaning against the wall.

"I checked on him." She replied.

"Good."

"You didn't tell him about it, did you? I've been working on this for years."

"Don't worry Phosphora. All I did was give him a little hint." Palutena grinned.

"Don't give him any more. We don't want him to find out too soon."

"If your plan doesn't work until their winter break, I'll call it off and explain it all."

"No! You can't, I told you this was a life-long strategy!" Phosphora exclaimed.

"I'll call it off, reveal the true identity."

"You can't give up already—"

"Uh-uh, I won't take more excuses. I helped you set it up. Now figure out the rest on your own."

"Fine. If it's winter, it's winter. But remember how large of a role you play. Blowing the cover is going to mess it up."

"Oh, I know. Don't worry. I'm _not_ doing my best."

"What does that even—"

But before Phosphora finished her statement, Palutena left with a final grin.

 **Viridi's POV**

People in our school are getting ready for what they like to call 'Halloween'. It has been a month since we started to attend this school like regular humans, and, well, we have to fit in. When we entered the building on October 31st, I'd say everyone was normal, until you noticed the small group of dressed up people. I passed them casually, until one tapped my shoulder.

"What are _you_?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes. Then I realized I was wearing my regular clothes. As in, my _goddess_ clothes.

"U-Um, I'm—"

She stared at me with wide eyes, and them I gave her an honest answer.

"I'm a goddess, the goddess of nature." I told her. She smiled. Her name was Julia, the only person who liked me. And the only person _I_ liked.

"Woah. Awesome. Guess what I am!"

"Um…I think…" I scanned her black outfit. It was a baggy one, though, so compared to the other girls, she looked very _unlike_ what she was. "A _cat_?"

"Yup! Like a cat! I'm good, I'm hot, I'm fresh, I'm fly!"

I smiled as she broke out into a dance break. I dragged her away from the door so no one could watch her embarrass herself. She was laughing. Ugh, why is laughing contagious? In only a couple minutes, both Julia and I were falling onto the girl's bathroom counters, trying not to roll on the floor. I didn't even know why I was laughing, but I immediately stopped when Fiona came in. She's creepy. I've had a disliking for her since I saw her attempt to make out with Pit. What kind of idiot does that?

"Oh, hey, Victoria." Fiona greeted. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, Fiona." I replied.

She flipped her hair and re-did her make up. Unusually familiar make-up. But I'm a goddess, I've seen a lot of people. I'm probably remembering for no reason.

I headed out of the bathroom when Fiona grabbed the neck of my goddess-outfit and snarled. "Stay away from Pit," she hissed, "he's _mine_."

I was creeped out at first, and thought it was normal.

Until I realized she called him _Pit_.

"Fiona. You know Pit's name."

"Oh…whoops." There was flash of blue and Fiona stood there, except her hair was singed.

"You know I'm Viridi."

"U-Uh…"

"Show yourself to me!" I shouted. I was glad Julia left earlier, or she might have seen me in the action of godly matters.

She snorted. "Fine." That 'fine' she just said was crazy familiar. And as she transformed, it hit me.

"F-Fiona…you're—"

 **Pit's POV**

"Look, kid," Bob snarled, "I'm hungry. So hand me the money."

"Sorry, Bob," I replied the calmest I could, "but no."

"Here's the deal," he explained. Well, at least he gave me a deal before killing me. But this was a lot harder of a deal than I thought it would be. "Swear on the cheeseburgers of heaven."

I scowled. The stupidity…it hurts! "I swear on the cheeseburgers of heaven."

"You have until Winter break to steal a kiss from someone. Anyone _but_ Fiona."

"H-Huh?"

"You heard me."

"I-but-I can't!"

"That, or you owe me lunch for the rest of the school year."

I shuddered. The thought of no food…

It's almost as bad as no _sleep._

 _Almost._

But I'm still not risking it.

"Can I decline?" I desperately asked. Bob firmly shook his head.

"But why _that_?" I sounded like a beggar by then. "Please, something _else_!"

"I chose it because I know you can't do it."

I gulped. He was awfully right. I'm not the kind of guy who'd be like, 'Alright ladies, lemme kiss you all because Sir-Bob says so!' and they all agree.

I shuddered at the thought.

I only have until winter break.

As in, 3 weeks. It seems like a lot, but when you're an angel, it's a lot less.

For the next few days, Viridi _and_ Fiona were avoiding me. And each other. Oh, and I found this group of girls who were called, "The Big Shippers" or something. Apparently, to them, Dylan X Peter is the new thing. Me and Dark?

No. We're technically brothers, anyway. No. WE'RE THE FREAKIN' SAME PERSON.

Ah. Now that clears it up.

Actually, it doesn't because Viridi walked up to me with Fiona, a face so angry you wouldn't believe it.

"Pit," she muttered, "it was a scandal. A stupid scandal."

"What's a scandal?"

Viridi face-palmed and headed away. Wonder what she's hiding.

My life is pretty bad. Being stupid is the least of my problems. And there's that one kid who comes late to class and makes the teacher say "Mr. Parker (is that his name?), you are late!" My life is weird... And it can't possibly get worse, right?

Apparently, it can.

Because it was Friday. Tomorrow is Saturday.

And there's a freakin' Halloween party.

 **Yup. I'm a good two weeks late for Halloween. Sorry I wasn't able to update…my computer went bonkers. I'm sorry if the chapter was bad… it really wasn't my best work. But on the bright side, you all will find out who Fiona is next chapter, which is the halfway point of the story (I know, right? 10 chapters only? Waaaaaahhhh.) But I'll make the rest of the chapters a whole lot longer and juicier. Hope you don't give up on me…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pit's POV**

I awkwardly followed Viridi and Dark into the Party Hall.

I've never been to a Halloween party. What would I know? All I knew was that people would be in costumes. I didn't know that it would be _skin-tight_ costumes.

Girls watched Dark as he walked by. Like a boss.

Earlier, he told me, "All the ladies like the vampires" or something like that.

"Viridi?" I whispered, "Are they drunk?"

"If you can get drunk on soda, I guess so," she replied.

Girls were squealing and guys were cackling. I'll just sum it up in one sentence:

They have gone crazy.

Oh, and not to mention Fiona. She was, like many other girls, dressed in a skin-tight devil outfit. Oh, what a coincidence, me being an angel and all.

Like, costume wise _and_ literally.

Bob made fun of my costume, because, heck, no guy comes in an _angel_ outfit. But I got angry. I threw a shoe at him.

Don't ask where I found it.

Anyway, Bob reminded me of my challenge. He moved the 'due date' back. Now, it's due sometime next week.

Or I lose my food.

 _No one_ takes my food.

Back to the present:

Viridi gave a little shriek when a senior guy walked up to her, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey," he said, handing her a soda, "want to have some fun?"

"HELL NO!" she shouted. She tossed the soda straight back at him. It exploded in his face. Gosh, can caffeine really drive people this crazy?

He got up and began moving towards her again. "Back off!" I suddenly blurted out. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. Why did I say that?

"Hey!" Viridi glared at me, "I can deal with this myself!"

Dark just rolled his eyes. Viridi's friend Julia plopped into the seat next to her. "Wow, caffeine can make people go nuts!"

"It can?" I asked.

Julia suddenly started beating some imaginary drum and sang, " _too much, soda, IT'S AN OVERDOSE!"_ **(Anyone catch the reference? No? No one? Aw…)**

Viridi shook her head in disappointment, but I could see that small smile.

She kind of looks pretty.

NOPE SCRATCH THAT NEVER SAID UH-UH HECK NO WOULD I EVER THINK THAT NOPE NEVER EVER NOT IN MY LIFE NEVER MIND I'M IMMORTAL BUT STILL NOPE NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I-

You get the point.

"What are you staring at?!" she snapped at me. Huh? Me? Staring?

"U-um, the trees," I stuttered in reply.

"Yeah," she muttered sarcastically, "because trees grow _inside_ a building."

"What?" I questioned innocently, "You want me to stare at _you_?"

A deep blush made its way across her face. "No! Look, don't say things like that to a gode— I mean, f-friend."

She struggled with the word _friend_ , like it made no sense and wasn't even a real word. Well, at least she caught herself before saying goddess.

Oh, yay. My turn to get hit on.

Fiona headed in my direction, her hips exaggeratingly swaying side to side. She was wearing 4-inch heeled shoes, and her dress only made it right above her mid-thigh before displaying her perfect legs.

The basic idea: _Nosebleed._

When she finally reached me, Viridi scowled. Fiona just scowled back.

"Hey, Petey," she said seductively with a grin, "I see you decided to come as my opposite. And as they all say, _opposites attract."_

"W-what?" I was hoping Viridi could save me like last time. Or maybe even Dark, I don't know.

I turned my pleading eyes to Viridi but she scowled again. Turning, she began to talk with Julia.

Fiona pulled me to the other end of the hall, smiling. "You know, Peter, there's nothing wrong in having a _little_ fun."

"U-uh, Fiona, I—"

She leaned closer to me. "Don't worry, Pit, I know what to do. All you have to do is kiss me. I'll handle the rest."

"Fiona, I- _wait._ You called me Pit."

She smacked her hand over her lips, like she just said a curse word or something.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, you called me—"

There was a flash of light, blue light specifically, and Fiona called to the ceiling, "Geez, would you _stop doing that_?"

"Wait…Fiona, you're… _Phosphora?"_

Long silence.

"If I was, what would you do?" she asked.

"Probably jump off a building."

"You could fly."

"Not without help."

"Viridi would save you."

Another silence.

"How do you know that?" I replied.

"If I wasn't Phosphora?" she questioned.

"I'd…wonder who you were."

"You didn't grow to actually like me, right?"

"No…sorry if that hurt you in any way, but—"

"Good."

"Fiona," I asked, "Who are you?"

There was another flash of blue light, and a familiar voice saying: _don't reveal yourself._

"Gah," Fiona replied, "I'm sick of this. I'm sure they'd still continue."

 _He's freakin' right in front of you!_

"Pit, I'm…."

I stared at her with wide eyes as Fiona changed into a very, very familiar goddess.

"L-Lady Palutena?"

 **Viridi's POV**

I stormed down to the other end of the building.

 _Goddess of Light_ my butt!

She knows very clearly that I know who she is.

When I asked her to reveal herself, I was expecting Phosphora. But the idea of it being _Palutena_ …no. It's hard to accept. It's _very_ hard to accept.

My breaths got heavy. I will get that stupid goddess back!

"You know, Peter, there's nothing wrong in having a _little_ fun."

My heart started beating fast. No. I swear, I will kill her if she dares to touch him.

Wait. Where the hell did that come from?

"U-uh, Fiona, I—" Oh goodness. I need to save him. What's her idea of _fun_ anyway?

She leaned closer to him. I caught my breath. _No Palutena. Don't touch him. Don't be near him. Don't—_ Wait. Why am I thinking this? I continued to listen.

"Don't worry, Pit, I know what to do. All you have to do is kiss me. I'll handle the rest."

I had to stop the urge to gag. Ew. Kiss _Pit_? Is she _crazy!?_

Their conversation meant nothing to me until I heard my name.

"Viridi would save you."

There was silence. I would save him? Would I?

I kept on thinking, forgetting they existed, but then I heard, "L-Lady Palutena?"

Oh. He finally knows who Fiona is.

I walked in. My face was red, and I was sweating like crazy, but who cares.

"PALUTENA! You ruined it!" Phosphora yelled.

"Oh." Palutena replied, "Did I?"

"W-wait. This make _no sense._ What the heck is going on?" Pit asked, totally confused. As expected.

"It makes a lot of sense," Dark Pit barged in.

"GUYS!" I exclaimed, "We need a freakin' explanation!"

Phosphora stared at Palutena as she grinned.

"No," Phosphora begged, "Please, no, you can't spill out the last—"

"Well," Palutena explained, "the plan was—"

With a big _poof_ of blue and green, they were gone. Doo was Dark Pit…

Pit buried his hands in his fluffy hair.

I wonder what it feels like to touch it…

GAH ALL THIS SODA IS GETTING TO ME!

Pit scowled at me. "What are _you_ staring at, _great goddess_?!" I've never seen him so pissed off in my entire life.

"You!" I yelled in reply, "I'm staring at _you_. There. Is that what you want? I'm sorry if I don't seem too _great_ to you or anything, but at least I'm not a girly angel boy who's not smart enough to realize that he freakin' can't trust his stupid crush!"

"She's not my crush!" He shouted back.

"Oh yeah? That's why you blush when she's around. That's why you'll do anything for her. That's why you _actually liked Fiona_!"

He stared at me like I killed a bunch of humans with that reset bomb I've been working on.

He tilted his head and gave a smile.

"W-why did you smile?!"

"Because," he said, casually pinning me to the wall, "it's nice to end things on a positive note."

"Ha, like that matters to me." I pushed him off me. "Go and eat your stupid ice cream."

"It gives me health!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FREAKIN' CARE?!" I exploded. I heard screams from the other end of the building. Yup, I just caused an earthquake. Because of _this_ idiot.

I yanked one of his feathers. "V-Viridi!" he stuttered.

I held the feather in front of his face. "I'm going to keep it as a souvenir."

I spun at my heel and trudged off. I heard from any one I knew that night was that bully saying 10 words:

"She's the one you're going to use for the challenge."

And the last thing I heard that night was, "I'm sorry Viridi…"

I knew who it was but I didn't look back.

I simply balled up my hands into fists and muttered, "I hate you, Pit. I swear, I hate you so much."

 **A/N: Yeah…the Fiona revealed thing is quite different than you all expected. It was actually supposed to be Phosphora, but I was like 'gosh that's too obvious'. I'm sorry if it made you mad in any way…Oh, and by the way, there was a reference in the previous chapter as well. Can anyone find it? It's a…** _ **challenge**_ **. (See what I did there?) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now next chapter…that's when the** _ **real**_ **action takes place! Once again, hope you enjoyed, and goodbye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pit's POV**

I really regret saying what I did 2 nights ago.

Today is Monday. And now I hate myself for what I said.

I have to kiss _Viridi_. First of all, she's never let me. Second of all, if I can't even _talk_ to her now, how do I _kiss_ her?

I begged not to do it. But it's that couple seconds…or no food.

NO ICE CREAM FOR DESSERT.

Do you know how _bad_ this is?

Yesterday, Phosphora attempted to get us back into doing it, after the whole _Lady Palutena is actually Fiona_ thing. And I have to admit, her reasoning wasn't bad.

"Come on," she begged. Viridi and I both shook our heads. There's no way in the history of humanity you'd find me back down there— _kissing Viridi_. No.

But I was wondering…

What would it feel like to kiss her?

WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING? I'VE GONE CRAZY. I'VE TRULY GONE CRAZY!

"Guys, I need you to continue," Phosphora cried, hugging onto Viridi's legs, "I need you to!"

"And why," Viridi stated coldly, "is that?"

"Should I bribe you?!" She now sounded like a psycho mad-woman. "Pit, I could give you all the ice cream you ever wanted. I could give you your own hot springs—PORTABLE VERSION!"

"Um," I mumbled, "is that even possible?"

"OH YES IT IS!" she shouted, beaming at me. "And Viridi, do you know what a great goddess you are?"

"Hah," she replied, waving her hand, "I don't need you to tell me that when everyone knows it's true."

"Since when have _you_ been so arrogant?" I blurted out. I was fully prepared for a nice punch to the nose, but all she did was snort and flip her ponytail.

"You do know you're on the top of my _To Kill_ list, right?"

Phosphora kept on begging, "look, Viridi, there's so much I could do for you. I could extend the 'Clean the Planet'. I could do that! Haven't you noticed how brighter you look nowadays?"

Viridi scowled, but Phosphora was right. Viridi had some Movie-Star glow to her, and it's been getting brighter as the people cleaned her sacred… _realm_ , I guess.

Oh, and not to mention she's been getting a lot hotter.

I mean, it's one thing to be regular, 11 year old size Viridi. It's another to be 15 year old Viridi.

Damnnnn, that girl has some good curves…

Ah, don't hear the bad side of my brain. It always lies…most of the time.

IT LIES, OKAY? IT LIEEEEESSSSSSSSSS

Now that both Viridi and I have agreed to continue on personal conditions, I'm stuck still having to kiss her. And Bob has an amount of time, too— _1 minute_.

"Look, there she goes around the corner." Bob smirks, amused. I gulp. Can I do this?

"H-Hey, Victoria…" I begin.

"H-Hey, Peter," she imitates in this whiny voice, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU?" Now she's shouting straight into my face. "Look, idiot boy. You know I don't want to talk to you. SO WHY THE FREAKIN' HELL DID YOU TALK TO ME?"

"Uh, I'd like to ask how long you hold grudges…"

"Oh, I don't know," she rolled her eyes sarcastically, "couple millennia?"

"Hey, I've kinda been blackmailed—"

"Oh, yes, of course you'd be blackmailed."

"—and I need to do a thing. It'll only be a minute. If I don't, I won't be able to eat…"

"And what makes you think that I'd help you?"

"Well, I kinda—" I saw Bob sneer from behind the door. "Never-mind!"

I ran away and blah, blah.

Bob gave me a nice sock in the stomach to congratulate me.

Ah, what a day.

 **Dark Pit's POV**

Wondering why I'm stuck in the human world with Pit and Viridi?

Simple.

Okay, so Phosphora checked on Pit.

Fiona was Palutena.

I'm my own spy.

Okay, that may not make sense, but let me explain:

Pit and Viridi are both obviously head over heels for each other. It was their stupid fights covering it all up. Because, of course, they don't know that they like each other. So _bam_ , here I am, on my _own terms_ , deciding to watch over them.

And anyway, Bob's too stupid to come up with such a wonderful blackmail scheme.

 **Viridi's POV**

So, this is what happens when Pit literally _drags_ me to sit next to him. I just…sit there. And he is trying to explain the whole dictionary or something.

"I was blackmailed, so now I need to—"

"Whatever it freakin' is, do it before I leave." I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't going to like it."

"Wouldn't like it?" I snorted in reply. "Then get it over with. If you care about your food so much."

"No. As in, you'd hate me if I—"

"Gosh! If I promised I wouldn't hate you afterward, then would you freakin' get it over with? You're getting on my nerves."

He glanced towards his bully, who grinned.

Okay, now I regret telling Pit to do this.

"Close your eyes." He said softly.

I closed my eyes. I think I look stupid right now, closing my eyes in front of everyone.

And then… it happened.

He put his hands on my shoulders. His breath fanned out on my neck. I didn't bother opening my eyes. My heart was beating too fast.

I felt something soft touch my lips. I could barely feel it.

And then I got to my senses.

 _Oh my freakin'— Pit is kissing me oh my freakin—how do I explain this to the others why is this happening he warned me but I didn't listen now I'm kissing him_

 _And freakin'_

 _Enjoying it_

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU VIRIDI WHAT HAS HAPPENED_

Ah, but that was on the inside. On the outside I was out of my mind.

Something covered us, I could feel it, and I decided to use the power I rarely use. I could see what other people were seeing.

Every god has this kind of power, it's a common thing, but it's just that I don't use it.

It's us…except only the lower part of our body. The upper part is covered by Dark's black wings, shielding our faces. He's doing the _give them some privacy_ stare at everyone.

Back to how it's going _behind_ the wings:

Like I said, it started softly. But it was getting a little harder by the second. Why? I don't know. It's sort of forced. I think Pit has an amount of time to do this. Now his hands were squeezing my shoulders, like he was going crazier every 4 seconds.

I was trying to pull away…problem: _I couldn't_. Pit's a lot stronger than you all think he is. I grabbed at his hair.

Oh, so that's what it feels like to touch that brown mountain of fluff…

I finally broke it, and literally _both_ of us were gasping for air. I couldn't say anything. He just mumbled, "I said you wouldn't like it."

And you know how I said Pit is always wrong?

It's true.

He's wrong again.

 **A/N: alright, don't blame me for the sucky kissing scene. It's my first time. Count down till end: I think 4 more chapters. I'm not doing my math wrong. 10—7 IS 4**

 **Ok, it's 3, but in this case it's 4.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! And that person who got mad…once again, I am** _ **so**_ **sorry! I don't like making people mad, so I hope you don't hold grudges too long! Well, thank you for getting through this sucky scene with me. If you're angry about the ship, I remind you this is a Pit X Viridi story. So…hopefully next chapter could come by tomorrow. I'll try my best! Otherwise, I'll make sure to get it done on Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Viridi's POV**

I still feel it.

As soon as Dark lifted his wings, I started blushing madly. Pit just stared at me with his wide, blue eyes.

He looked too innocent.

I got up and walked off, out of that room, where everyone was probably prepared to gossip about what just happened.

Pit's lips on mine…

 _I still feel it_. Why am I freakin' having that tingling feeling, the feeling like magic sparkles erupted from nowhere?

Why?!

I need air, fresh air, and nature. I need nature.

But the thing is…I couldn't. Or I'd miss class. Since when did I care about grades? I don't know. They're just there.

So I survived a couple more ours of school.

And _then_ I went outside.

Just kidding.

I was _heading_ outside, when I heard a voice behind me.

"You kissed him."

I stopped in my tracks. I spun around and saw a girl. She was sad, awfully sad.

"You—you kissed him. I love Peter, Victoria, I love him!" She cried. My heart began to beat fast. I thought I would explode. _Pit. Who would love Pit?_

She rummaged through her bag for a second, then let out a battle cry as she flung a hard stone towards me. It was one of those stones that you find at the front of the school building, those hard ones used to make gardens pretty.

It hit my shoulder.

For the first time, I felt the undeniable feeling to cry. I don't cry. I never do. What was wrong with me? "You deserve to go through pain. I know you hate him. He kissed you, yes?" her voice quivered as she continued, "then why did you kiss him back?"

She was right. I could have pulled away at the start. Why did it take me so long?

I clutched my shoulder. Pain was spreading through my body like a wildfire. I don't know how, but I got hurt. Though I don't think a stone can hurt you that bad, my whole body was getting paler, and when I tried to reply my voice seemed to have faded.

The girl screamed insults at me. And I held back tears, tears that I've been collecting for years. They hurt the Nature. Then they hurt the _goddess_ of Nature.

I wanted to shout at her, _Good Riddance, you human scum!_

But I couldn't. She walked off, and I crumpled to the ground. I sat there for minutes.

I'm not sure why, but I was silently crying.

"Viridi?" someone called. "Viridi!"

It was Pit's voice, the last voice I wanted to hear at a time like this. I turned my head to the right, and saw a closet. I crawled inside, hoping no one noticed.

But I needed to go outside. I needed to see Nature.

I hugged my knees and buried my face in them. Dark passed by the closet a couple times, saying, "Viridi, where are you?" I stayed silent. At some point he said, "I give up." I heard Pit's worried voice, a tone I've only heard a couple times:

"You can't give up. We need to find her!"

"She's a goddess, she can find her way back." Dark replied.

"But what if she can't?" Pit questioned.

"Then go find her yourself." There was a tinge of happiness in Dark's voice. It's a rare thing to hear his voice happy, so I smiled. And then, Dark left. I could feel his aura move somewhere else.

"Viridi?" Pit sounded worried, but he still spoke softly.

 _Just like he did before he kissed you._

"No," I muttered, "no Viridi, don't think like that." Then it hit me: _Crap. I gave my position away._ The closet door creaked open and Pit stepped inside. His face was smeared with dirt. And his knuckles…they were bleeding.

"Viridi," he said with a sigh of relief, "I found you." I realized that his voice was soft at around lunch time. But now it sounded weak.

My face heated up. I brought myself to ask him something: "What happened to you?"

"I'd like to ask that to _you_." He replied.

He helped me up and then grabbed my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Outside."

But this outside was not the school yard, it was further away. We ran almost a mile before we got there.

"I-It's beautiful..." I mumbled in awe. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen. A tiny tree, surrounded by grass with tiny flowers in it. It was there, untouched. Just a grassy field. Untouched nature. I felt strength build up in me.

"You looked weak, so I thought that maybe some nature would help," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened to you?" I demanded.

"I thought I just ruined my life by the ki— _incident_ so I decided to practice my punching skill…"

" _Punching Skill?_ On who?"

"Him."

"Him who?"

" _Him._ "

Oh. The bully. Oh.

"And the dirt?" I asked, "Where'd that come from?"

"He tossed a flower pot at me." I gave him that _I-think-that-human-scum-deserves-to-die_ face. "It wasn't that bad, Viridi. It was a flower. And plus, flowers are parts of nature, yeah? Though dirt got in my face, I wasn't hit. So you saved me." I turned my eyes to look at the setting sun. _Save him? I don't remember doing that. Maybe I did it unconsciously._ "So, what happened to you?" he finished.

I didn't look him in the eye. It makes you want to hug him, because his eyes are so big and innocent and _cute_ —no, no, where did that come from? As I was saying, he looks like a mix between sad and worried right now. And I don't want anything like the kis— _incident_ to happen.

"Nothing happened." I replied firmly.

"You sure?"

"Nothing happened, idiot." I turned to give him an angry glare. Whoops. Not a good idea.

"Something happened," he replied, "something big. I see it in your eyes."

He leaned closer to me. So close I could feel his hot breath touch my neck. I kept on backing away, trying to escape. Why was he doing this? It's scaring me. I've seen him act _bold_ before, but not _this_ kind of bold.

"Pit," I said in a scolding tone, "I am a goddess."

"I know," he answered softly. Goodness, he sounds sexy. AH DON'T LISTEN TO MY FREAKIN' BRAIN. THIS HUMAN WORLD HAS BEEN CORRUPTING ME.

He leaned to the point where I toppled over, lying on my back. "Pit," I said in the same tone, "I am a goddess." But it sounded quieter than when I said it last time.

"I know that, Viridi." He towered on top of me. _Oh shi—ah, no time to cuss, Viridi, no time._

"Pit," I said in a hissed, "I am a goddess." But he kept on coming closer. My heart started beating uncontrollably loud. Could he hear it? I hope not. "Pit, I am a goddess." My voice was barely audible, as he whispered back,

"I know."

My heart stopped when he was on top of me, pinning me to the grassy ground. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing, too. _Damn it, Viridi. Your girly habits kick in at a time like this?_

He gently grabbed the collar of my blouse and pulled me slightly up, so he was still leaning over me, but we were just sitting awkwardly close, face to face.

Anything better than being pinned down by an angel.

His hands grazed my cheek. _Don't shudder, Viridi. Don't you dare shudder!_ Sorry, me. Couldn't stop myself. He stared at me with those large, worrisome eyes; slowly bringing his hands down to the collar of my shirt.

I was frozen there, hissing once in a while, "Pit, I am a goddess." But he kept on replying, "I know." Each time came out quieter than the last.

He slowly undid the first button. _Come on, Viridi, stop him, before things get worse._

But today was the day my body decided to disobey my brain. WHY TODAY?!

He brought his face real close to my jaw. _Maybe he's just giving me the wrong impression. That stupid angel would get up and tell me that I blushed, and that he fooled me or something._

 _Right?_

Wrong. He continued to undo the buttons of my shirt, one by one, slowly, and I raised my hands a couple time to push his hands off, but he was too strong. And I was weak right then. Too weak.

My breaths got heavy, and he gently pushed the top of my shirt off me, pushing it down to my shoulders. What's he doing? He has _no_ right to strip a goddess.

I thought he was going to continue with the buttons, but thank goodness he paused. He lightly poked my shoulder, the hurt one. I winced.

"That's a funny noise," he said with a tiny smile. What noise? He poked me again. I let out a quiet whimper. Ouch. Painful. _Yup, that noise._ The noise girls make when they have fun. _That_ kind of fun.

"H-Hey!" I exclaimed, "Why would that noise have anything to do with you?!"

Ah, back into my senses.

"I like it," he replied innocently. Ph. Like it. _As if_.

He rubbed my shoulder. Shoot, I didn't run away in time. Too focused on that _noise._ And this time, when he rubbed my poor injured shoulder, it came out as a little moan.

Oh shoot. _Oh shoot._ Did I just—oh yes I did. Did he just smirk? Oh yes he did.

 _I wish I could kill him. But he's freakin' immortal. WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE FREAKIN' IMMORTAL?!_

"That's a funny noise too."

I attempted to pull my shirt back up to cover my bruise, but it slipped off. _Curse that stupid material._

"You know, Viridi," Pit said, watching the sun, "you're very sensitive."

"Ph. _Sensitive?_ You're kidding, right?" I aggressively fired back.

He gave me the _I'm-actually-not-kidding_ face. "You _are_ sensitive, Viridi." He got up and hit the trunk of the tiny tree. It shook by the force he put on it, and I winced. Poor tree… "You see, Viridi," he continued, "if nature gets hurt, so do you. That's why you're in so much pain right now. There's so much pollution and stuff killing nature that it's damaging you." I felt a tug on my spine when he pulled out a blade of grass. "Every piece of nature, tiny or not, is connected to you. When you're happy, trees grow and the sun shines brighter and the flowers give off good smells and stuff. That how it works." I looked at him, dumbfounded. How does he know all this? I was about to ask when he answered that very question. "I'm not stupid. I've been examining your behavior and things like that."

"Why?" I finally questioned. "Why would you care so much?"

"Because," he answered, "if all of nature is gone, you'd fade away. You'd be gone forever."

"So what? You hate me, right? And I hate you. Top of my _To-Kill_ list. Why would it matter if I disappear? It wouldn't mean anything to you, right?"

He looked down. "What if," he said, "what if it did matter to me?"

My heart stopped for a moment.

And for the rest of the time, I kept on hearing those words:

 _What if it did matter to me?_

 **Pit's POV**

Now I just feel perverted.

The way Viridi's eyes squeezed shut and she blushed crimson and she gave out that small noise when I touched her shoulder—

It's so heavenly.

That sounds dumb, since she's a goddess and all, but hey, it's how it was.

But I still hate her. I will never let you forget that.

Anyway, I stumbled a couple times. When I saw Viridi with her shirt pushed off her shoulders and her hair messed up and eyes wide and grass on her clothes and blush on her cheeks—I tried my hardest not to blush. She was a _goddess_ , after all. But I had to see what made her so weak. Who hurt her?

" _I've been examining your behavior and things like that."_ Yeah. As in _stalking_.

But I couldn't help it. After defeating Hades, I secretly watched her on her happy days, when she goes down to earth (it's a rare thing for her to do this for the humans, but still) and magically helps the plants trying to live in their little pots on the apartment windowsill. Her hair blowing in the wind, her bright smile that's literally bright because the sun becomes brighter when she grins.

Don't ask where I got the details.

But the worst part was when I stuttered to her, _"what if it did matter to me?"_ Because it did.

No matter how hard I wonder, no matter what situation, I think I can't live without her to annoy me and hit me and insult me. I don't think I can live without her.

But hey, I could be wrong. Thinking was never my thing in the first place.

 **Dark Pit's POV**

"Thanks, Dark," Phosphora said, "for helping me."

"I didn't help you," I replied coldly, my arms folded across my chest, "I did t for the sake of doing it."

"My acting for deeply in love girls is good, right?" she asked, excited.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I guess." And then she left.

Phosphora thought after the kiss, Viridi and Pit would avoid each other. She was right. So she tried to make Viridi weak somehow, to be the 'damsel in distress' and Pit would be the 'hero'. But I think the injuring was too far.

But it's fine. Judging by how Pit looked when he arrived in the heavens, I can tell he made a move.

I hope he did.

 **A/N: OH MA FREAKIN' GOT THIS HAS OVER 1000 VIEWS. DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM? AND THE REVIEWS. GOSHES, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. THOSE REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY A BETTER DAY. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I LOVE YOU FOR ENJOYING THIS THING.**

 **Okay. Enough fangirling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (explains why the story is rated T. Don't want a kid reading this)! I'm so happy! Lol I know, more Phosphora drama. And if you're wondering if Dark Pit X Phosphora is going to happen, no, it isn't, but if you want to believe that was a short moment, please do so. If you don't ship it, it was just them talking.** **㈴7 If you think this chapter was a total flop, or you think it was too sappy, I'm sorry. If you think Phosphora wouldn't throw that stupid rock, sorry. If you think Viridi isn't so helpless, I'm sorry.** **If I disappointed you, I'm sorry.**

 **Hope you liked it! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pit's POV**

I still can't believe I did that.

 _I_ did that.

I lay awake, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. My head was spinning with questions. _Could you live without Viridi? If not, why?_

They were like the hardest questions on a test, where they ask you to 'explain'. And you would skip it until you finish the test and _then_ do it, or you sit there tapping your pencil against your chin and thinking, _do I even know the answer?_ until the time is up.

Currently, I'm sitting and trying to figure it out.

Didn't I hate her since the beginning of time?

I mean, she's Viridi, this annoying goddess who picks on me for absolutely no reason. She looks hideous in her bedhead, she eats sloppily, she hates all humanity, and she's the one being I know I will hate forever. I swore on it!

I got up and looked around. It's 2 AM, and I can sneak out of this place. Why? Because. I want to go somewhere. I just don't know where exactly I'm going yet.

I wish I could fly regularly. It would be cool. I wish I could fly without the assistance. Lady Palutena attempts to 'help' me, but I know it doesn't work.

I sighed and walked around the place. When my legs felt like stopping, I paused. Slowly, I lifted my head to see where I was.

Now I wish I could fly.

 _Away_ from here.

 **Viridi's POV**

I sat on the big bench near the fountain in my garden. Whatever happened today, I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget it.

I already told Palutena I quit. I wasn't going back to that stupid school. I don't want to see Pit ever again.

I knew he was a jerk from the start.

But…he isn't a jerk.

To sum it up, he's _unidentified._

Or a UKFA: Unidentified Kinda Flying Angel.

Why was I thinking about that idiot anyway?

I heard footsteps. I got up. Who the hell would visit me at 2 AM?

I looked up.

 _Come on Viridi._ I thought. _Keep your cool._

" _Hey…._ UKFA." I managed to say.

Yes. Pit happens to pop up here at 2 AM.

"H-Hi. I don't know why I'm here, so I'll be getting back now…." He said, walking backwards.

"No." I suddenly blurted out, "stay."

"H-huh?"

"I need to talk to you," I commanded, "and that's an order."

"Uh…okay."

I pulled him inside. He was biting his lip (no, it _did not_ look sexy).

"Look, Angel Boy," I said, glaring straight at him, "I don't know what you did today—"

"Actually, now it's _yesterday._ "

"Shut up. Now, as I was _saying,_ what you did today is unacceptable. So I shall give you a punishment." My attempt at sounding like a real goddess wasn't working as well as I thought. Pit just stared back at me. "That's why," I concluded, "I will pluck a feather off your wings."

"Why—" His statement was cut off by an 'ow' when I pulled not one, not two, but six feathers off his wings.

Hey.

Are they even called feathers?

Whatever.

"Now for the big part," I said, holding my chin up high, "the execution."

"E-Execution?"

"Yes."

"But I'm immortal."

"Not if I take it away from you!"

He suddenly looked really frightened, though he probably knew I couldn't possibly do that. Born immortal, most likely forever immortal.

I was, actually, going to chop his head off or something, but then I stopped myself. Would I really actually chop his head off?

I settled with something less gruesome.

"Come here!" I shouted.

He stepped forward.

I did the simple, daily, same-old, same-old thing I always do.

I punched him, like usual.

"Walk around with that bruise, Pit. Be proud that I beat you up."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy—"

The way his face was all scrunched up and he fell to the ground in agony was funny. Not because I probably hurt him, but because he treated it like a joke. I giggled.

Wait.

 _I don't_ _giggle._

 _BUT I JUST GIGGLED._

Pit got up and rubbed his face. "I'm sleepy. Can't miss out on something that precious." He said, walking back.

I watched as he trotted away.

I decided it was time to sleep too, so I went in and lay down in my room.

The very same room where Palutena asked me about this school thing in the first place.

 **Dark Pit's POV**

These guys are seriously getting on my nerves.

They kissed.

They laughed together.

And yet they still don't understand.

I watched as Pit came back in. By the way, Pit is my 'roommate' or something.

I don't have much luck, do I?

I muttered, "Boo."

Pit stumbled back, falling into the bed behind him. "O-oh, hey, Dark…didn't know you were awake," he finally managed to say.

"So." I asked, "How's it going with your girlfriend?" I hope that convinces him to get with her.

"G-girlfriend?" He mumbled. Then he laughed, "Me? With a girlfriend? Are you crazy?"

I glared at him. "I am in fact," I said, " _not_ crazy. I'm talking about Viridi."

I stopped laughing and started blushing all of a sudden. "V-Viridi?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Viridi. You guys kissed. Must be a couple now, right?"

"Uh…"

"It was a real passionate one, ya know." I smirked.

"Huh? What 'passionate'? It was just a quick peck on the—"

"Ha. _Quick peck?_ You're kidding, right? That was like, 2 minutes."

"2 minutes? No!"

"Fine. One minute. But that's still pretty long."

"L-Long? It was a minute."

"So," I taunted, putting my smirk on once more, "what kind of kiss was it? French kiss? I think it was a French kiss. Was it a—"

"No!" he replied, his blush becoming a deeper shade of red. I love teasing this guy.

"It must have been _something._ Oh, let me guess. You tried to tone it down _in public_ , but wherever you went was to meet up with her and do _other_ stuff."

"Huh?"

"What? Do you want me to sound like a dramatic writer? Because I could do that."

"Um, I don't know…"

I smirked. This one is going to throw him off completely. " _His hands slowly slipped down to her waist as he pressed harder against her lips. He wanted more, if only she would let him. 'Oh Pit!' Viridi moans as Pit moves his lips down to her neck. Oh, how much fun he was having._ "

"You're— where'd you even learn that?"

"Learn what? What you've been doing with her late at night?"

"Of course not!" Pit's whole facewas changing color. "Where'd you learn that...way of chemistry?"

"Hmm?"

"You must have learned it somewhere."

"Whatever. Go to sleep now, would ya?"

If he didn't catch on to this whole _Pit and Viridi must become a couple now_ thing, then he's too stupid for me to handle.

Oh, and by the way, I know that certain kind of chemistry because Pit read it once. But don't blame him; it's not _his_ fault he was told to organize Phosphora's library.

She has a… _unique_ sense of what books to read.

 **A/N: OH MA FREAKING GOODNESS. I DID NOT UPDATE IN FORVER. Okay, I'm sorry if anyone is OOC. I feel so bad. This is so sappy now. And no Pittoo x Phosphora, and if you don't think Phosphora reads that kinda stuff** _ **I'm sorry,**_ **if you hate my story now because it's lame I'm sorry for that too, because I know it's lame and now it's less about life in the human world and more about romance life. So I apologize for being a total glitch. But to end it off on a good note, how was it? Did you all have a good 2015? Last but not least,** _ **again,**_ **I'm sorry for being such a drag, and I hope you enjoyed, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pit's POV**

I wish Dark never mentioned all that stuff. It's clear he thinks Viridi and I are a thing or something like that.

Which we're not.

Just to clear that up.

Or…are we?

 _No, no, of course you and Viridi are not a thing._ I thought. My thoughts spiraled my head all night.

MY PRECIOUS SLEEP!

I felt drowsy, like if I didn't sleep I would die. Ugh. That nature-girl makes me lose my precious sleep. One more reason to hate her.

I forced myself to get up. Because that's what you do if you have to go to school. You get up. And you lose sleep.

Lady Palutena told me that I would stop going to school after winter break. Which I am happy about. I'm wondering how I would say goodbye to everyone.

It was my final days at school. Viridi did not come today.

Maybe it's because of the incident that happened. Between her and I. It was awkward, I can't blame her. I mean, I freaking kissed her. I shouldn't have. I should have been brave and all warrior-like, the way I was when I defeated Hades. But instead, I didn't have the courage to tell Bob I wouldn't do it. What he said was I won't have food.

Did that threaten really scare me?

Why do I feel like it didn't?

 **Viridi's POV**

I _am not_ going to that stupid high-school. It ruined my life. And I have to live with these memories FORVEVER!

And anyway, I like my 12-year-old body _way_ more that my 15-year-old one.

I didn't want to wake up early today. After all, I wasn't going to school. But I did wake up. Maybe it became a habit. Have I been going to high-school for _that_ long? I guess, because that's what the results show.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Who is this person? Not me. The way _I_ look is young, pretty, and strong, not ugly, weak, and not to mention, _old._ Though 15 isn't old, it's a good 3 years older than 12.

But then I thought, _hey, how 'bout make today my last day being 15?_ And I agreed to my mind.

It could be like one of those personal narratives our English teacher wanted us to write: _Victoria's Last Day as a 15 Year-Old._

Wait—why am I thinking about school? I shouldn't be. I'm staying home to _escape_ that prison!

I wonder what Pit is doing at school.

Why am I thinking about him?

I crashed into my godly bed and tossed all 10 pillows across the room. _Pit, that idiotic guy. Stop thinking about him. STOP IT, VIRIDI!_

 _That damn angel boy._

I remember what he told me yesterday.

I said, _"So what? You hate me, right? And I hate you. Top of my To-Kill list. Why would it matter if I disappear? It wouldn't mean anything to you, right?"_

And the way he replied? _"What if," he said, "what if it did matter to me?"_

It matters to him if I was gone? IT WOULD FREAKING MATTER!? I wanted to punch him for taking over my godly thoughts. Why is he invading the world of my mind?

My head was hurting. I wanted to sleep.

I woke up by the time it was night. I sat up and stared at the bouquet by my door. What the…

I tied my hair up and got up. I smelled something cooking. _Cooking._ In _my_ place.

Somebody's here.

I opened my bedroom door. First thing I see: _grin._

So you probably know who it is.

"Palutena?!" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing in my home?!"

"You weren't at school today. Sick, maybe?"

"What's cooking? You're going to blow up my kitchen!"

"I'm not cooking."

"Then"—I turned my head towards the smell, my eyes widening—"Are you telling me MY KITCHEN IS ON FIRE?!"

"No," she calmly said, shaking her head but still grinning, "Pit's cooking."

"He's HERE?!"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

I stepped back in my room. First surprise, Palutena's here. Second surprise, Pit's here. Third surprise, PIT CAN COOK. I want to hide. I want to hide.

"I'll be going then," Palutena announced. _Without telling Pit? She's going to leave him here?! HE NEEDS TO GET OUT!_

Palutena went with a big POOF! Now to get Pit out of here.

I stormed out of my room.

I stopped in my tracks. Pit was standing there, stirring a big pot with a wooden ladle. A guy who can cook, has good hair, just so happens to be doing well in school, and is _literally_ an angel. Other girls would _die_ for him. But not me. Anyway, I can't die.

Pit turned his head and looked at me. He seemed bored. "Oh, hey," he said in a bored tone, "I see you woke up."

I turned to leave when he grabbed my hand.

"Wait. I need to tell you something," he said.

"Can you leave?"

"No. It's really important."

My heart started to beat faster, like there were horses galloping inside of me.

"Viridi," he said, "I can't live without you."

 **Pit's POV**

Did I just say that?

"What?" she asked.

"I said I can't live without you."

"Which means…?"

I paused for a second. "I don't know what it means."

"You do! You hesitated!"

I hesitated? Well, yeah, I did. I was about to tell her things I could never take back.

"Continue. That's an _order,_ you know."

"I told you how you were sensitive. It…makes me want to protect you."

"H-huh?"

A bunch of memories flooded back into my mind.

The day I met Bob.

" _Well, goddesses are supposed to be beautiful and kind. Yup," he rolled his eyes with pure sarcasm, "she's a goddess alright."_

" _Hey!" I suddenly exclaimed. I don't think I was supposed to. And I don't even know why. "Look Mr. Fellow Senior, that's not how you talk to ladies!"_

"I don't know why." I said. "I still don't."

The Halloween Party.

" _Hey," he said, handing her a soda, "want to have some fun?"_

" _HELL NO!" she shouted. She tossed the soda straight back at him. It exploded in his face. Gosh, can caffeine really drive people this crazy?_

 _He got up and began moving towards her again. "Back off!" I suddenly blurted out. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. Why did I say that?_

Viridi blushed.

"All the things I've done before. I couldn't explain them." I grabbed both of her hands. I pulled her to me and wrapped her in a big hug.

When I gave up on going to school.

 _There's no way in the history of humanity you'd find me back down there— kissing Viridi. No._

 _But I was wondering…_

 _What would it feel like to kiss her?_

 _WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING? I'VE GONE CRAZY. I'VE TRULY GONE CRAZY!_

"P-Pit…what are you doing…?" she said. I was still hugging her.

Yesterday.

 _But the worst part was when I stuttered to her, "what if it did matter to me?" Because it did._

 _No matter how hard I wonder, no matter what situation, I think I can't live without her to annoy me and hit me and insult me. I don't think I can live without her._

"Why are you suddenly saying this?" Viridi questioned.

"I don't know."

"Are you trying to confess?"

"I don't know."

She pulled away. "You could have at least turned off the stove." She walked over and turned it off. "Now," she continued, "I think you should leave." She headed away.

Viridi spun around before reaching her room.

"Thanks. For telling me." She awkwardly said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If you didn't…I'd probably still be wondering things myself. Why I thought things I shouldn't have. Why I acted in ways I shouldn't have."

That's when I realized that she did unexplainable things too.

When Bob was picking on me.

" _Hey, back off!" Viridi stood up and slammed her fist on the table, "I'm the only one who gets to pick on him!"_

When she stared at me.

 _I scowled at her. "What are you staring at, great goddess?!"_

" _You!" she yelled in reply, "I'm staring at you. There. Is that what you want?"_

What I didn't say was what I wanted to say. _Yes. I do want that._

I decide I'll finally leave. Viridi looks at me for a moment.

Then it just…happened.

She pecked me on the cheek. "It was because you cooked for me," she said. I smiled.

And before I knew it, it was the day before winter break.

The last day of school.

 **A/N #1: The italics are usually from past chapters. It's their memories. I hope it makes sense.**

 **A/N #2: Yeah. That chapter was…not as good as I thought it would be. They didn't go to the human world at all. Gosh. This story is more of a romance than actually exploring the world. I'm really sorry for that. I will try to get as much of human world I can next chapter. Which happens to be the last one. I know. Lame. UGH. I'm so sorry…I will try my hardest to end the story properly. Tell me if I need to make any changes. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: AHHHH IT'S DONE OMOMOMO! OH MA GOODNESS IT'S DONE! Okay, so I know I did some terrible things. I didn't update for a while and I had more love than adventure. But...I still hope you enjoyed the story. No, there is no sequel, but I will get to writing a SonAmy fanfiction if I have the time. So THANK YOU ALL for reading, I really appreciated all your reviews and favorites AND JUST THE FREAKING FACT THAT YOU EVEN READ IT. I am really sorry if this story failed. Mianhe!** **But I hope you liked it. And for the last time in** _ **Into the Human World**_ **, BYE!**

 **Chapter 10-Final Chapter**

 **Viridi's POV**

I stepped into the building once more.

This will be my last time coming here. I sighed and strolled down the hallway.

"Victoria! Victoria!" I saw the only human I liked, Julia, run towards me. "Remember how I told you about the plants inside my house that just wouldn't grow? They grew little blossoms!"

I smiled. I already know. I just felt like blessing her before I left. "Julia," I said, "today is my last day."

"Isn't it everyone's? I'll see you after the break!"

"No, Julia. I'm leaving the school. Today is my last day."

Her smile faded away. "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Can you…at least give me your phone number? Or email? So I can keep in touch?"

I want to tell her I'm the goddess of nature.

But instead I pulled out a little piece of paper and wrote an email address that I made yesterday night, just in case.

Yeah, so technology is not the most natural thing out there, but in order to keep in touch with her, I need it.

"viridithegoddess ? Is there such thing as a ?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "There is." I made it yesterday.

"Why 'viridithegoddess'?"

"Because I like the name Viridi."

"And the 'goddess' part?"

"Because."

"Because…?"

"Because."

"Okay."

And we trudged off to our final class together.

 **Pit's POV**

I hate Bob, but I'll miss him too. He gave me the real experience of a regular human.

Early in the morning, I entered Lady Palutena's kitchen. "Lady Palutena!" I called.

"Hmm?" Lady Palutena walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing in there, Pit?"

"Make a cheeseburger."

"Huh?"

"Please?"

"But you know I can barely cook anything."

"Please?"

So she began to try her hardest to make a burger. The kitchen only blew up twice. Major progress!

After a while, there was one real sparkly cheeseburger in front of me.

 _A cheeseburger of heaven._

"Hey! You there!" Bob shouted, pointing at me.

"Hm? Me?" I replied.

"Yeah! You! It's your last day, yeah?"

"Yes, I have a gift for you!"

"G-Gift?" he questioned.

"Yeah." I handed him Lady Palutena's burger. "A cheeseburger of heaven."

He scowled at me. "Quit joking around."

"No," I said with my signature large grin, "It's _really_ from heaven." Sure enough, he loved it.

Even if he didn't believe me, Palutena's heavenly effort made a heavenly cheeseburger.

 **Dark Pit's POV  
** Plan: _Success._ It worked. It actually worked.

I know exactly what happened. This plan worked. It worked.

I strode into the building, all proud of myself.

"Oh, there you are, Pittoo the mastermind."

I spun around to see Phosphora leaning against the lockers.

"You can't just pop out of nowhere. It's suspicious." I said, turning my head towards my locker so I can empty it.

"But nobody's here."

"What are you here for?"

"The mission idea was good. I think it's really going to give us some peace."

"Pit and Viridi are still going to fight. I guess it's just that this time it'll be different."

"Different how?"

I shrugged and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"See you after school?" Phosphora called as I walked away.

I smiled and kept on going without answering.

My work here is done.

 **Pit's POV**

I'm kind of sad, to leave. But Viridi must be really happy.

Viridi.

My hand went to my cheek and I started smiling at nothing…why? I don't know.

Don't ask.

"So. Got a girlfriend, eh?" Bob was seated next to me.

"Um…no…" Which is true. Viridi never said we were together, and neither did I.

"Victoria stares at you all the time."

I nervously laughed.

"Talking about me?" Viridi said, stepping in between us.

"Uh, no…?" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah you were. You're blushing."

I played around with my fingers and kept on biting my lip so I wouldn't smile.

"Last day for us, Bob. Nice meeting you!" Viridi said, shaking his hand. It must have been awkward, because she hates humans and hates Bob the most out of everyone we met.

"It was nice meeting you," I said, "fellow senior."

Viridi gave a big hug to Julia.

"I'm going to miss you!" Julia exclaimed.

"I will too. You have my email so we can keep in touch?"

"Try visiting me too."

Viridi smiled and agreed.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Dark asked me.

"Yeah, it has."

"It's time to go back to our regular lives. You have more time to sleep that way." He smiled (which is unusual) and I smiled back.

A lot has changed.

Dark is, though awfully creepy, like a twin brother. We are brothers who fight a lot but are still the best of friends.

As for Viridi, I hated her a ton, but I guess it was just my way of covering things up. Like hiding something from myself.

And entering the human world made me realize how I really should be.

 **Viridi's POV**

It's been a very long time since our high-school experience.

Dark Pit has been having a lot of fun playing around with the love lives of people, and Pit…well, as stupid as ever.

It was another regular morning.

I was casually eating breakfast, like any other goddess would.

"Good Morning, Viridi!" I suddenly heard. I spun around to see Palutena standing at the doorway.

"I see. Stalking? Well, go find someone else." I could say I was just cranky, but that's a pretty big lie. I was annoyed that she decided to bring her 'stalking buddy' to see me with my bedhead, sloppily eating breakfast.

 _Pit_.

AKA the most stupidest, annoyingest kid in the world? So stupid that I freakin' just said _annoyingest_ even though it isn't a word? Just like I did before the whole Human World thing started?

" _Heeeeeeeey_ , Viridi…" Pit said with an awkward wave.

I snorted. "You mean _The Great Goddess Viridi_ or _Lady Viridi_?"

"Uh…no. _Just_ Viridi."

"Nice to see you, Pit." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You look pretty today."

I choked on my breakfast, like I did a couple months ago.

Pretty? Me? What?

"The mission was a success, was it not?" Palutena asked.

"I guess." I replied.

"Do you mind if I…send you off on another mission?" she suddenly questioned.

I choked again.

So yeah. Back with my old life, my old self, my old crazy days.

With Palutena trying to boss me around.

But like I said earlier, a long time ago—

Being a goddess is no easy task.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
